The present invention relates to a material having temperature-dependent light transmission.
Materials of this type are, by way of illustration, utilized as protection against overheating: above the turbidity temperature, a substrate (e.g. solar collectors, house walls, etc.) lying under the mixture is protected against further warming up due to incident radiation (visible light, UV, IR radiation).
Further applications of materials of this type are temperature-dependent darkening, temperature indication as well as temperature and wavelength-dependent radiation filters as the light transmission is wavelength-dependent in the state of turbidity.